kedyafandomcom-20200215-history
Macqueline Velikaya
Macqueline was a Kosomarquis fighter in the Yakovian Revolution. She fought long under the command of General Rudolf, as well as spending a lot of time fighting side by side with Avatar Yakov at battles such as the Battle for Palto and the infamous Battle at Fort Gorod. She is the same fighter who was portrayed in the famous painting A Yakovian Valkyrie. Although not a Rybaki herself, Macqueline formed a close relationship with the revolutionaries in Moroz and became a Yakovian herself. She was granted full Yakovian Citizenship by King Alm after the fall of Rybak. Despite growing to be a rogue explorer, Macqueline heavily identified as a Yakovian almost as frequently as she did a Kosomarquis. Early Life Macqueline was born to a poor Marquis '''family in 460. She was born in '''Charleston, Gransylvania, but her Marquis family was preparing to move to Franque after Kosomarque gained its independence. After staying in Franque for a short while, they eventually settled in Kaarleville in search of new opportunities. After the move, they had difficulty finding a home and spent a lot of time sleeping in a different bed every night. When Macqueline was still a little girl, her father Thierry was imprisoned for stealing a loaf of bread to feed her. Macqueline's mother Cosette worked extra hard to feed her daughter when Thierry was taken away. The two of them managed to luck out and found a great job working at the Kaarleville outside theatre. They were even permitted to live inside the theatre so they did not have to worry about paying rent anywhere. After living in that home for a while, Macqueline got into a bit of trouble stealing food for her mother to help save some money. In an attempt to give back the stolen food, Macqueline was arrested anyway and brought to a nearby outdoor jail. Macqueline writes that in jail she met a man who gave her a hint that her father might be in the Rybaki Tundra. After spending her time in jail, Macqueline returns home and tries to revert back to her normal life. Unfortuantely, one day she is mugged and nearly died. This event inspired Macqueline to pick up the art of the dagger, teaching herself completely to near mastery. After using the knife to help a woman who was being mugged, her friends told their teacher about the incident. To avoid consequence and because of her desire to find her father, Macqueline runs away from home. Moroz After leaving Kaarleville, Macqueline finds her way to Charleston. From Charleston, she takes a wagon to the far east where she enters New Rybak in hope to find the Tunrdra. She stumbles into New Albatross '''during the trial of two rebel boys who were banished to the Tundra. She managed to follow the boys into the Tundra and followed them for quite some time. Even after she lost sight of them, she kept going and going until she hit water. On that coast is where she met renown revolutionary '''Alexei. After a short conversation, Alexei invites Macqueline to live in their makeshift village to the west called Moroz (Мороз). It was in Moroz that Macqueline grew close with the famous revolutionaries Alexei, General Rudolf, Pavlov, Isabelle, '''and even '''Avatar Yakov. '''She grew especially close with Yakov during a trip to deliver a letter as a favor to Isabelle. Unbeknownst to them both, the letter was to '''Macqueline's mother and led them to her old home. Both Macqueline and Avatar Yakov regard this journey as being a big turning point in their lives. After many years of fighting and enjoying time with friends in Moroz, Macqueline is asked by her friend Isabelle to take a trip to Evazia so Isabelle can get revenge on her father's killer. Unfortunately for both of them, they were attacked by Rybaki guards just before they reached the border. Isabelle was captured, and Macqueline was left to die. She lay their idle for only half an hour until she was rescued by her friends in Moroz and taken home. The Yakovian Revolution After the incident with Isabelle, the rebels feared that the Rybaki army now knew where they were hiding. This proved to be the case when indeed a week later the Rybaki led an invasion against Moroz in 478. The rebels fought hard, but were losing the battle. It was at this time that a fort Yakov was hiding in was destroyed by the Rybaki, and Yakov was able to involuntarily channel an immense power and destroyed the Rybaki army. This power was so incredibly strong, it was referred to as the Great Big Light by people all over the world who were able to witness it. After they drove the army off, General Rudolf and his army captured a camp to the east and began planning to take down Rybak's two major forts. It was during her time in the Eastern Camps that Macqueline wrote about having visions of King Yakup of Kaspia and having multiple conversations with him. It was also during this time that she was reunited with her family, but refused to go with them so she could fight the war. Macqueline fought alongside Yakov during the Battle for Palto. It was during this battle that Macqueline was made famous by her success in stripping the fort of its Rybaki flag. This scene was immortalized in a painting titled A Yakovian Valkyrie. After their success at Palto, Macqueline prepared for an invasion on Fort Gorod which would be remembered as being the most brutal battle in the history of war. Macqueline again fought alongside Yakov at the battle, and together they witnessed the death of revolutionary Pavlov. This was the moment Avatar Yakov historically redirected lightning to destroy Fort Gorod. After Yakov came to his senses, they rode together to Albatross where the rebels conquered the city. Macqueline and her friends assassinated King Ivanovich inside the Palace of Albatross.